


This Could be Fun

by Dragon Dong (Degari)



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Agender Character, Cunnilingus, Gen, Light overstimulation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuck in the wall, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degari/pseuds/Dragon%20Dong
Summary: Couldn't it?The guardian has a habit of getting into trouble, but they usually get themselves back out again. But this time they need Zavala to help them out. He's quite happy to do so.
Relationships: Guardian/Zavala (Destiny), Zavala (Destiny)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	This Could be Fun

“Uhh Zavala?”

The titan vanguard shook himself out of his thoughts, looking at the familiar ghost beside him.

“You’re closest so do you think you could help-“

“Do NOT bring Zavala over here I SWEAR TO FU-“

The ghost cut off the voice coms for his guardian.

“The guardian is stuck in a wall, can you help them out?”

Zavala blinked, absorbing the information he was given. It wasn’t unusual for his titan to get into trouble. Usually, however, they were capable of getting themselves back out again.  
He hid his worry and gestured to the ghost to lead the way. Relieved, the ghost floated along, taking Zavala down a couple of corridors, to an abandoned courtyard, dark and dusty. It was so dark he almost didn’t spot the ass sticking out of the wall. From the other side he heard angry grumbling and swearing.

“Guardian! Zavala is here!”

The angry grumbling turned into ferocious whisper-shouting. Zavala could not help but smile when he saw their legs kick out, one foot pointed somewhat towards him, almost like how they would point angrily when riled up.

“Would you rather I left you here?” Zavala spoke up.

Immediately the shouting turned into spluttering before dying, leaving a tense silence.

“No.”

Finally, an answer.

Zavala quirked an eyebrow, noting how they had to stand on their toes so they wouldn’t hang in the air uncomfortably. However, the angle was strange, as if their shoulders and head were lower to the ground.  
With their tight pants, without a mark hiding their smooth curves, it was rather… suggestive. An idea formed in his mind.

“Ghost, leave us. They’ll call you when they’re done,” he said.

The little creation spun in the air before transmatting away.

“Now,” he let his voice deepen, striding over to the trapped titan, “you don’t sound especially thrilled about my help.”

With an edge to their voice they replied, “Well it’s not like I wanted you to see me like this! I feel so stupid, getting stuck in this fucking wall.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation,” he moved even closer, hands gripping their waist, taking the weight for them, “I rather like the view.” He pressed himself against them, wondering how well they could hear him.

“O-oh…”

They heard him just fine apparently.

His thumbs rubbed circles on them, finding the space between their pants and shirt. He felt them shiver. It had been a while, and they had all been so busy but now…

“Could I?” he managed to say, forgetting how to breathe for a moment.

“Now?”

He answered by rolling his hips against their ass, his skin feeling hot and itchy.

“You gotta keep holding me up then because this is not comfortable,” they laughed breathlessly.

He wasted no time, one hand moving to undo the buttons on their trousers, trying to steady himself enough to get through the button without just tearing it off. It was tempting, but with a grunt and a curse from them he managed to pull their pants down to their ankles, letting it bunch around their boots. There was no way he was going to be able to get those off without losing it.

They were stuck bare before him, completely at his mercy. He licked their lips.

“Zavala? You ok there?”

He dropped to his knees, supporting their weight with his hands and shoulders. He grinned when he heard them yelp softly when he parted their lips with one hand, taking a moment to admire them before pressing his face to their slit, his tongue lapping at them.

He felt them jerk at his touch, sensitive and without visual warning. Realising that they wouldn’t be able to tell what he would do next he groaned into them, kicking down his own arousal to chase theirs.

It didn’t take long, he felt them tighten up, he tasted them on his tongue, felt their wetness mingling with his saliva, dripping down his chin. He heard them groan, slightly muffled. He felt them slam their fist against the wall as they panted, trying to tilt their hips to chase more pleasure. His tongue dug deeper before he sucked on their clit just to feel them kick their leg out.

And then he stopped. Pulled back and stood up. The guardian was left on their toes again, thighs soaked, knees shaking.

“I was so close!” they protested.

And then he was pressed up against them, dick free and hard, resting against their ass. He grabbed their hips again and lifted them. They wiggled against him and his grip tightened, using his thumbs to pull their cheeks apart.

“I’m going to enjoy myself,” he promised, pushing against them before sliding in, the head of his dick parting their folds easily through their slick. He wasn’t exactly dry himself, something about this situation had him groaning as he pushed himself to the hilt, feeling their tight heat around him, twitching around him.

They were so tight, he felt them tense up under his hands, heard their barely held back whimpers, and he grinned, pulling back to slam back in, his hips meeting their ass with a slap. It only took a couple more thrusts until they were coming, legs kicking out uselessly, tangled up in their pants. He heard them through the wall, how they were panting and groaning. The wall around them cracked slightly from the force of their movements as he fucked them through their orgasm and then kept going, driving them into hypersensitive territory.

“Za-zavala! Too m-mu-ah!”

He took a deep breath steadying himself slightly, slowing his thrusts into rolling movements that reduced their twitching into shivers.

He put his forehead onto the wall and watched his movements, swallowing when he saw his soaked dick slide out of them, felt how they tightened around him each time, as if protesting him leaving. But he always thrusted back in, letting them feel the length of his dick.

“Zavala!”

Their ghost appeared beside his head, although he seemed to be looking away. He immediately stilled his movements, afraid that he had crossed a line.

“They… want to hear you talk to them. Please.”

And with that the little ghost disappeared, refusing to make eye contact.  
His heart thrummed, realising.

They couldn’t see him; they could only feel and hear. And it wasn’t enough.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice deep, “I was too… caught up.”

He felt them twitch around him, and he swallowed.

“I don’t think you know just how good you make me feel,” he continued, “It’s hard sometimes to focus on talking when all I want to do is fuck you.”

They groaned, tightening up, and he sped up his thrusts slightly, realising how much they enjoyed just listening to him.

“And right now, fucking you like this,” he moaned, speeding up, “I feel selfish, taking my pleasure from you-“

He heard the crunch of tiles being broken.

“But you let me. And you like it.”

They were panting louder and louder, but he could imagine their face, covered by a single hand, too embarrassed to look. The other hand grabbing at anything they could grip, to tear or crush beneath their touch.

“I’m glad I was here, and not Cayde, or Ikora. That I get to fuck you,” his movements were getting harder and faster, moving from the steady rolls to sharp, almost painful thrusts. The space around them filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and he groaned feeling his balls make contact with their thighs. He hiked them up higher, changing the angle slightly, and he was rewarded with a wail.

“Do you think you could come again?” he asked, “With me?”

“M-maybe, I’m not sure, I-I need a bit more-“

He pushed himself even closer, changing the speed of his thrusts. He knew what they needed, and he knew he could deliver. His pace changed to sharp, hard, consistent thrusts that knocked the air out of the guardian.

“Is this what you need?” he growled, “You’ve come once but you’re so eager for more. Maybe when I’m done with you, I’ll leave you here for the others. Everyone could have a turn, filling you up.”

They tightened up, and he focused hard, trying to keep his movements consistent despite his own impending orgasm.

“I don’t know if I want to keep you for myself, keep you full on me, stuff you over and over until you’re mindless and done.”

“Zavala,” they groaned.

“And maybe I’ll just keep going-“

Their orgasm rushed on them like a tsunami, and he felt them clench hard around him. With a choked groan he managed to thrust a few more times, movements jerky as he shuddered and tightened up, his cock throbbing inside of them, their muscles milking him, drawing it out, his hands so tight on their waist that bruises were developing.

Finally, they both relaxed, Zavala trying to catch his breath when he heard crumbling.

Eyes shooting open he saw cracks spread through the wall and chunks begin to fall. Without a thought he cast a ward around his titan and himself, pushing the failing wall away from them both, sending chunks of concrete everywhere.

Once the dust settled he held the guardian in his lap, half naked, disheveled, and looking extremely worn out. The light of two ghost cut through the darkness seeking them out.

“Oh my goodness,” The guardian’s ghost managed to say.

Zavala’s ghost just looked unimpressed.

“Perhaps we should just send you both to your quarters?” she suggested.

“That… is an option… that has been available to us all this time!” The guardian’s ghost added.

“Oh hush,” The guardian threw some dust at the ghost, who spun away easily but spluttering into the same indigent tone that they often adopted. “This was a lot more fun.”

“So,” Zavala raised an eyebrow, looking at the guardian he cradled, “this was all a ploy?”

“Well, it didn’t start as one. I got bored, got stuck and then thought hey, maybe this could be fun.”

They smiled smugly.

“It was fun, wasn’t it?”

“I did… enjoy myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a document 89 pages long that's just full of smut and self indulgent nonsense? Yes. Am I finally going through it to pick stuff to publish because my best friend is pushing me to? Yes. Do I actually want to share this stuff? .... also yes. Thank you. Or your welcome?


End file.
